Shadow in the Doorway
by SpicyDumpling
Summary: WIP. Draco has taken to stalking Hermione, but she has kept this to herself. Eventually Draco attacks her, and she goes to Harry for help.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed, took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes.  He glanced at Ron, who was running his hands through his hair, trying to keep himself awake through his History of Magic notes.  Hermione was looking pale, her lips were moving slightly as she read her book.

"I don't think I can study any more Hermione. Can't we go to bed?"

"I *can't* believe you Harry. Our N.E.W.T.'s are in 4 months, and you're sick of    studying already?"

"I was sick of studying *months* ago" Ron chimed in, slamming his Transfiguration book shut. 

"I'm going to bed Harry, you coming?" 

            Harry chanced a glance at Hermione, who was straining her eyes to continue studying Arithmancy.  Harry gave Ron a look, and he nodded. Harry packed away his books, and headed up the stairs. "Come on Hermione. You need some sleep. I'm getting worried about you." Hermione finally looked up from her book, noting the look of concern on his face. She sighed and started packing away her things.  Ron did the same, waiting for a response.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"You're worse than that year you had the time-turner." A frown appeared on his boyish face. "You aren't taking classes in secret, are you?"

            Hermione smiled. She walked over to the sofa in front of the fire, and Ron followed her.  She flopped down and he sat down next to her. 

"Hermione?"

 "I don't know what I want, Ron. I'm all confused."

             She looked into the fire, and breathed deeply, like she always did when she was on the verge of telling Ron something important. He waited patiently as she struggled to find the words.

"I just, all these N.E.W.T.'s are coming up, I'm so worried about them, and I've been studying so hard-"

"Hermione," Ron cut her off, relieved, "you've been studying like mad since fourth year.  You're Head Girl, you'll do brilliant. I know you will."

"It's not just that, though. Harry's been signed for a really good Quidditch team and you're going to work with your dad in the Ministry, but…" She fell silent, and he waited for the rest of the words to fall out.

"I don't *know *anything about what I want to do. My parents are dentists, they don't have any idea how hard it is. They expected me to be dentists, like them. *I* don't have a clue what I want to do once I leave Hogwarts."

 Ron was tempted to laugh. She could do anything she wanted and she was worried.  Just like her, really, no matter how far ahead of the game she was.  He chuckled. "Hermione, you can do *anything*.  You could go back into the Muggle world and be a dentist; you could be a Quidditch referee! You can do whatever you want" Hermione looked up into his eyes smiling, traces of tears barely showing. Ron grinned, and looked into her eyes. 

"Seriously Hermione. I wouldn't worry if you don't know.  Why don't you go talk to Professor Lupin, or Professor McGonagall?" Hermione frowned slightly, and sat up, a little more resolute.

"Ron, how is it that I'm Head Girl and I can't see the simplest answer?"

"Because you've been studying to much."

            She smiled, and nodded.  She leaned over and pulled him close to her.  Ron smelled her hair and enjoyed her warmth. It was something, Ron thought to himself.  And he enjoyed it.  Ron reluctantly let go, and Hermione looked at him, grinning. "What?" Ron asked. "I'm not so much of a nightmare now, am I?" she grinned. He said with a grinned. "Now I wouldn't say that…" They made their way back over to the table, now clear of everything but their schoolbags. Hermione gave him one last hug goodnight. Ron wished her good night, and made his way up to the boys' dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron tried to put his things away quietly, but he needn't have bothered. Harry was still awake, waiting.  Ron looked at his pale face and wondered what was wrong with him.

"You alright there, Harry?" Harry looked at Ron severely. 

"If you're asking, you already know the answer…" Ron sighed, and nodded.

"You having those dreams about her again, aren't you?"

            Harry nodded, and frowned.  He had been having dreams about her off and on for a couple of years, around the full moon.  The way she died wasn't pleasant, and Harry hadn't been able to do anything about it. 

             Cho had been so distraught when she found out Cedric had died.  He had wanted to go and comfort her, but he had no chance.  She was surrounded by a gaggle of girls all the time, and she didn't show up in the hall except for the end of term dinner.  Harry didn't say goodbye. She died in a car crash that summer and Harry had found out the next year. Dumbledore had announced it to the entire school on the day of the feast, and Harry's stomach had fallen out. His heart burned for hours, and he barely ate anything at the Great Feast.

Ron noticed that Harry had gone back to somewhere cold in his mind.  Ron sat on Harry's bed, waiting for him to come back to himself.  He shook Harry on the shoulder gently, and sat next to him, waiting.

"Look, Harry, have you seen Dumbledore about this? Maybe you could use that thought bowl thing or-"

"I don't *want* to forget her." Harry said in a very deliberate voice.  Ron knew that the anger behind it was not towards him. Harry was blaming himself for it somehow.  Just like Voldemort.

"I'm just saying, Harry.  If you need to sleep, you should go talk to Dumbledore about it. He can get Madame Pomfrey to get a potion ready for you." Harry nodded. Ron was right. Or at the very least more rational than Harry was being.

"How's Hermione, Ron?"

"Worried, as usual."

"What about?"

"Her future. She's all upset because you've been scouted by a Quidditch team, and I'm all set to go into the Ministry.  She doesn't have a clue she says." Harry smiled. Trust Hermione to be worried even when things were looking up.

"You know what I think Ron? She'd make a great teacher, or even Headmistress."

"I reckon you're right, Harry.  I told her to go to McGonagall or Lupin. I hope it helps. I think it will." Harry nodded in agreement. They both climbed into bed, and Ron was comforted by the fact that they would be out of school, and making their own ways. Hopefully, he and Hermione would make one together. One day soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day. Potions with Slytherin was not much fun. Neville had managed not to melt another cauldron, but they had been given a surprise in-class examination, and Harry and Ron were dreading how they had done. Hermione finished eating and waited for Ron and Harry.  

"I'm going to talk to Professor Lupin about something." Harry nodded. 

"Alright Hermione, see you in the common room?" She nodded, and nervously made her way to Professor Lupin's office and knocked on the door.

 Professor Lupin called "Come in!" in a cheerful voice. She walked in and sat down on a chair. He looked up from his book, and smiled.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Professor, I wondered if you could help me with something."

"Certainly Hermione. What's bothering you?"

"Well I'm not sure what I want Professor. To do, I mean, after I leave Hogwarts."

Professor Lupin thought for a while and said:

"Well Hermione, I think that you would make an excellent teacher. Perhaps you could even be headmistress one day."

"A teacher?" Hermione thought for a minute. "Really?"

"It requires a substantial score on your N.E.W.T.'s, but I am confident that you can do it, Hermione. If that is your choice."

"Could I become a teacher here?"

"You'll have to talk to Professor McGonagall about that. I believe it requires a year of assistant teaching, possibly more."

"I wouldn't mind that. I just don't know what to teach."

"Well, Professor McGonagall is very proud of your work in Transfiguration. I think you could teach anything. Although I don't Potions is a very good idea. Professor Snape is very possessive about his subject." Lupin smiled again, a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione smiled too. "Thanks Professor.  You really have helped me out."


	4. Chapter 4

She made her way out of the classroom and through the corridors to Gryffindor Tower.  It was so late the corridors were empty. Hermione clutched her books to her chest, glancing at the dimly lit doorways and corridors that she passed by.

            It wasn't that she was afraid; it was that lately, she felt she was being watched. She hadn't told either of the boys. They would just think she was being silly. But she couldn't shake the feeling. She was in the middle of some serious thinking, and a figure stepped out in front of her.

"Granger." the figure said in a drawling voice. Hermione was so surprised she dropped her books. They scattered everywhere. She looked up, scowling.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you want?" Hermione started to pick up her books. One had fallen in a nearby doorway, and turned she turned around and picked it up. When she turned back again, Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her.

"I know what you've been doing Granger. Sucking up to Lupin." He made a gesture with his hands, and a slurping noise. "You're disgusting Malfoy. Get out of my way." Hermione made to get out of the doorway, but Draco held her by the shoulders, pinning her to the door. "What's the matter, Granger? Afraid Weasley might find out?" Hermione frowned and struggled a little, pulling her books closer to her chest. "That's *none* of your business Malfoy. Let me go!" she demanded, pushing against his arms. Draco leaned forward so that his lips were just near her left ear, chuckling softly. 

"Poor little mudblood" he whispered. Hermione turned her head away from him, but he just chuckled again. "Weasley has nothing to offer you. Whereas I, I have money and power.  Why haven't you ever considered me?"

            Hermione's lip curled as she forced herself to look at him. "Because you're a piece of filth! You're horrible, I could never care about you! Besides, money and power aren't everything." She seemed to have gained some of her nerve back now. She trembled with rage. "Look at yourself! You have to stalk me, watch me from the shadows! And *that* is pathetic!"

            For a moment, Draco's smile faded. He grabbed the books form her hands and threw them to the ground beside her. He moved forward, gently pressing his body against her and she flinched. He moved closer to her ear and started whispering again.

"Don't forget, I know the Imperious curse. I could make you say anything. I could make you *do* anything. *And* I could make sure Weasley was around to know about it. Consorting with the enemy? Then you'd lose him forever, wouldn't you? He would hate you to the end of your days." He started laughing harshly and Hermione blinked back a tear. "Not that it matters, but Ron would never believe you anyway." Draco smiled. "But Potter would believe you. I could make you swear that you weren't under anyone's control. He would believe it then." 

            Hermione realized that he was right. And she didn't want to risk losing Harry and Ron. But what could she do? Draco released one of her arms, and caressed her cheek with his free hand. Hermione flinched again, turning away from him. Draco began to chuckle again. "Be careful, mudblood. One word and I would have under my complete control. You wouldn't want to offend me when I have that kind of power, would you?" Hermione considered her options. She didn't have any. If she kicked him hard, she might get away without being cursed. But now, she didn't need to. Draco had released her, he was stalking away down the corridor, laughing.  Hermione sank to the floor, and sat there.  When she finally got up, she didn't know how long she had been thinking. She picked up her books, and headed for the Gryffindor common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione finally reached the common room, and looked around. Harry was in an armchair, staring into the fire. She made her way over quietly, and sat in a chair next to him. After a few moments, he looked up. He noticed there was something amiss.

"Are you alright?" Hermione realized she still looked pale.

"I have to tell you something. And you have to promise not to tell Ron. He'll go mental." Harry thought for a moment. If Hermione didn't want Ron to know, it must be something serious. Ron was especially protective of Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but he didn't think she felt the same way as he did."I promise I won't tell him." Hermione was going to tell him something painful, he could tell. He waited quietly.

"It's Draco. I was walking down the hallway, alone. He said...some things to me." 

Harry frowned immediately. "What did he do Hermione? What did he say?" Hermione sighed. She had expected him to react like this. "Well, among other things, he threatened to use....""Tell me…What did he threaten you with?" Harry growled. He was suddenly looking angry; hanging on Hermione's every word." He said he'd use the Imperious curse on me. He said he'd make me do... things, and that he'd make me tell you that no one was controlling me. He said I'd lose you and Ron forever..." 

            Hermione looked at Harry with angry eyes. At the sight of Hermione like this, Harry's expression softened. He could guess what he would make Hermione do. //That utter bastard!!// he thought furiously. He reached over and hugged her tightly. How could he and Ron take care of her so that she didn't feel they were demeaning her? It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself, but wandering the corridors alone...

"Don't worry. Ron and I will make sure that you aren't alone anymore. He won't have any chance to get near you again." As expected, Hermione began to argue.

"Harry, I'm not *completely* inept, I-"

"But something happened tonight, didn't it? I'm not saying we'll follow you everywhere, just when there isn't anyone else around. I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself." 

            Hermione opened her mouth to argue again, but decided not to. He looked into her eyes, frowning slightly.

"You *have* to promise me that you won't go anywhere alone. I don't want Draco getting hold of you again. I don't know if we could help you if he did."

"I promise, Harry. But how are you going to explain it to Ron?"

"I won't. You just get me whenever you need to go to the somewhere where there won't be any people. But, I don't know how you would get me to walk you back." 

            Harry puzzled over this for a few moments. He looked into the fire, and back to Hermione. And quite suddenly, she smiled. "I read about this spell that you can put on 2 pieces of paper, kind of like Tom's diary. The two pieces are linked, and whatever one person writes on their sheet, the other one sees on theirs. We could use that." Harry smiled. Of course. She always had a spell tucked away in her mind, ready for use. "I'll work on it tonight, and give you a sheet tomorrow morning." Harry smiled for the first time in hours."Great." 

"Well, that's sorted. I'm going to talk to Ron."

            Harry nodded. He turned back to the fire, and began to think. He pondered what Draco was thinking, and what kinds of legal curses he might be able to use on him to get back at him for what he had done to Hermione. She clearly hadn't told him everything, but, as he knew from personal experience, sometimes you don't want to relive moments. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione found Ron doing his Potions homework at a table in the corner. He looked very frustrated.  Hermione made her way over to him. She touched him on the shoulder, and waited for him too look up. He did.

"Ron? I found out what I think I should be," Ron smiled. "I think I'm going to be a teacher here." Ron's face fell slightly. "Really? That means you'll live here during the year…" Hermione looked like that had just hit her. "Of course! I can't apparate here. I hadn't thought of that..." Ron thought quickly. "Does floo powder work here?"

"If it doesn't, I bet I could get special permission." Ron smiled. "Great. I was thinking we could all live in Hogsmeade. You know, when we get out of school."  "That will be fun. All three of us together." Ron nodded. Hermione sat down opposite him at the small table.  He put away his Potions book, and smiled at her.

"It'll be nice, you know? Although I will miss the castle…"

"Well…I'll be working when you are. No real problems. My parents have already said yes. It's cheaper for me to live here, anyway, than back in the muggle world." Ron frowned slightly. "Mum and Dad say it should be alright. I'll try to pay them back for at least half each month. At least it's just Ginny now, but she spends the weekends in Hogsmeade working in Fred and George's joke shop. We're all doing a lot better." 

Hermione smiled. //Draco is so full of shit// she thought to herself.

"So, what were you talking to Harry about anyway?"

"Um…Just making sure he's okay. He's brooding lately."

"Yeah, he usually snaps out of it after an hour or two."  

"It's so weird, about Cho." 

"Yeah. I don't know what to do about it. I think he might be going to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione nodded. 

"That's good. Dumbledore will know what to tell him."

Ron nodded. Hermione sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to bed, Ron. I'm so tired."

"Bed? It's only 8:30!"

"I know. I had a long day."

Ron nodded, and watched her climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He could tell that there was something more wrong, but he wasn't sure whether it was just exhaustion, or something else. Maybe Harry would know. At 9, Harry came over, looking like he had a new fire driving him. They helped each other through the torturous work of poring over their books, trying to find the usefulness of Aging Potions. It was hard to find a good reason for older wizards, but eventually they found some information and their essays were done.

"Well," said Harry at last "I'm finished. I hate these essays." Ron nodded.

"Me too. I'm done now, too. Bugger the last half inch, I just wrote really big."

Harry grinned, and so did Ron. Ron flicked his eyes over Harry as he screwed on the lid of his ink bottle.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You spent a lot of time staring at the fire tonight." Harry nodded. 

"I had to think about some things."

"What did Hermione want?"

"She came to see if I was okay." Harry hoped that answer matched Hermione's. Ron nodded.

"We're getting worried about you."

"The nightmares are less frequent now. It's much better than it was." Ron smiled. 

"That's good to hear." Harry nodded, and they both headed up to bed.

            Harry climbed into bed, thinking furiously about Draco, long after Ron's soft breathing filled the room.  He hoped Hermione had made the parchment so they could keep in contact. He was angry at Draco, for threatening her. Some days, he just wanted to curse Draco, so that he never bothered them again. In the end he knew he couldn't sink to Draco's level. But if he laid a finger on Hermione again, he would at least end up with two black eyes.  Harry drifted off to sleep uncomfortably. Once Hermione gave him that parchment, he would feel much better.


	7. Chapter 7

And then the weekend came. The next morning was altogether much more cheerful. When he woke up, Harry threw his clothes on. He ran down to the common room, while Ron was still asleep. He waited impatiently for Hermione, who came down the stairs in a long t-shirt, clutching two pieces of parchment. She smiled, and half-jogged to Harry.

"That's it, I've made them!" She handed one of the pieces to Harry. She thought he looked very relieved. 

"Fantastic. I hope we won't need them." Hermione nodded. 

            They both made their way back up to their rooms, and got dressed. When Harry got back, Ron was awake and half-dressed. "Where'd you go Harry?" He asked, yawning. "I uh, forgot my ink last night." Ron yawned again and nodded. 

"Thank goodness it's Saturday, I don't think I could have done one more bit of homework." Harry nodded.

            //Of course today's Saturday. Hermione will be with us the whole day.// He smiled to himself. Today was the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game, and there would be all sorts of people around. No chance for Draco to get near Hermione. Harry frowned for a moment, and then wiped it away. Ron was now fully dressed, even if his jumper was a bit lopsided. They made their way down the stairs to find Hermione by the portrait hole. She smiled when she saw them, and asked "So who do we want to win today?" Harry considered this for a moment. "Ravenclaw is in the lead, so I think Hufflepuff." 

            Hermione nodded, and walked out of the portrait hole as the Fat Lady slid aside, followed by Harry and Ron. After getting caught on a moving staircase, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone in the hall was excited as it was the last game before the final match. There was lots of laughter, and loud chattering. It even looked like Dumbledore might watch the game. 

            Harry caught Draco eyeing Hermione, but she was too busy discussing teaching for a career with Ginny to notice. Or maybe she didn't want to. Either way, Harry glared back at him, and Draco noticed. He grinned and raised his eyebrows, nodding slightly at Hermione. Harry shook his head slowly, frowning. Draco merely smiled and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked at Ron. Ron had been watching the exchange.  He looked questioningly at Harry, although this happened often. 

"Was he looking at Hermione?" Ron asked with a slight frown. Harry wasn't sure what to say. He shook is head.

"Ginny, then?" he asked, looking more serious than usual. 

"No, Ron. He was looking at me."

"Why?"

"Why does he normally?" Harry shrugged. "Draco's just a jerk." Ron seemed to be satisfied with that answer and nodded.

"No kidding." 

            Hermione glanced over at Harry, with a slightly worried look in her eyes. Harry smiled back, hoping she would too. She did, and then Ron did as well. They finished their breakfast of pumpkin pancakes and milk, and went outside to see how it felt.  It was a chilly spring day but there was no wind, so they decided not to get their cloaks, and instead head to the field. 

            When they reached the field, the stands were fairly empty. Hagrid was already there with his big moleskin coat. 

"Mornin' Harry, and you two as well. Nice day out, eh?" He smiled widely and looked up at the sky. "Not a cloud in sight" he said cheerfully.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Ah, it's our newest teacher, Hermione" he said, winking. Hermione smiled.

"Well, not yet" she said blushing slightly. He grinned and looked at Harry and Ron.

"You here to watch the big game too? Who're we cheerin' for?" 

"Hufflepuff" Ron answered.

"Always liked Hufflepuff…" Hagrid commented as the three settled themselves in front of him. Over the next 20 minutes, the stands grew more crowded, but not as much as they were on Gryffindor versus Slytherin game days. The whole school came out to watch those, even if they weren't the final game. 

            Even so, Harry had learned to attend the all other games, to watch how they played. He was Quidditch captain, and he had to make sure Gryffindor would win the final. If Hufflepuff won, the cup would be theirs. Ravenclaw however, would be harder to beat. Harry was using this last chance to check his own strategy, and to figure out how much they would have to win by to get the House cup as well. He was calculating the number of points needed to win the House cup, and the game started. Hufflepuff was being unusually aggressive, and scored 30 points in the first 15 minutes. Raven claw caught up with them 10 minutes later. Both teams were holding off catching the Snitch. Clearly both of the other teams' captains were thinking along the same lines as Harry. Hermione was sitting quite close to Ron, and shivering slightly. Ron held her a bit tighter and Hermione said, "I think I'm going to get my cloak." Harry looked at her.

 "I'll come with you; I'm a bit cold too."

"I'm fine, I'll just be right back" Harry gave her a look.

"I think I want my scarf. You cold, Ron?" He shook his head, with a sideways glance at Harry. "Nah, I'll save your seats."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was frowning slightly as she and Harry made their way back inside.

 "Harry, you don't have to follow me. I'll be fine."

"Hermione, Draco may not be a good a student as you, but his dad taught him dark arts. He's really good at them. I want to be there to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Don't you think you're over-doing it a bit? I mean, there are other students around."

"No. I don't think I am." Harry said distractedly.

            Harry spotted a figure ahead, walking quickly into another corridor. He told Hermione to stay where she was. She did so with a sigh. Harry opened the door, looking around. He was peering intently around the room, his wand at the ready when he heard a squeal from outside. He ran back to the halfway, and saw Hermione being manhandled by Draco. Harry stayed hidden, deciding to see what Draco was up to.

"You told Potter, didn't you mudblood?"

             Hermione was biting her lip, determined not to tell him anything. Harry felt the blood boiling inside him as he watched, and he tried not to leap out and beat Draco to a pulp. "Well he's not here now, is he?  I had Crabbe run ahead and distract him. I knew you'd try something like this. Did you *really* think I wouldn't get a hold of you again?" Hermione said nothing, and Draco shook her violently. "Did you?!" Hermione shook her head, still adamant she wouldn't respond. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. "Answer ME!" Draco demanded, raising his hand to strike her.

            This was too much for Harry.  He stepped out and bellowed "Expelliarmus!"  The spell hit Draco and sent him flying 10 feet into the air and he landed on a statue. Harry ran to Hermione who looking disgustedly at Draco. He had picking himself up and was grimacing. "Don't you ever try that again Draco!" Harry told him angrily. 

            He advanced towards Draco, who had not yet regained his normal sneer. Harry had a somewhat maniacal look in his eyes. "Or something worse will happen to you!" Harry held his wand at his side, his knuckles turning white he was gripping it so tightly. "Your father may have taught you the Unforgivable Curses, but I share Voldemort's powers, remember? And even your dad is piss scared of him!" Harry smiled as a look of fear spread over Draco's face as he realized Harry was right. Draco looked over at Hermione. "I'll still get her, Potter! You can't be with her all the time!" and he walked away rather quickly.

            Harry turned back to Hermione, who was looking a bit pale. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, returning to his usual self.

"Harry…you just threatened to kill Malfoy!" Harry looked down, frowning. He was afraid of this.

"No I didn't! I just sort of…hinted at it." He looked up. "Besides, he needed to be threatened like that. He has to leave you alone!"

"You threatened him with Voldemort's powers." She looked shaken. "Do you really have them?" Harry nodded.

"How do you know you do…have you used them?" She took a half step back, and Harry felt awful. It hurt him. He had never wanted to frighten Hermione, just Draco, but he had gone too far.

"I've never used them, I swear. I just know, Hermione. Remember the lesson when we first got shown them? Ever since then, I've known." Harry put his wand back in his cloak pocket. 

            Hermione looked a little less worried now, and Harry held out his hand to her. She took it, shaking slightly. Then she threw her arms around his neck. He steadied her, not sure what to do. He put his arms around her as well, and there were no words for a moment. He wasn't sure if she was crying. She was definitely upset, and he wondered if it was more his fault than Draco's. Damn it! Why did he have to act like that in front of Hermione? He sighed. He heard a movement down the corridor, and yelled "If that's who I think it is you can piss right off!" But it wasn't Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle. He turned his head and faced Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting that at all. He looked at Hermione, who had unwrapped herself and was now looking pleadingly at Ron. Harry looked back to Ron.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Listen Ron" Hermione said, walking towards him "It's not what it looks like." He raised his eyebrows.

"*How* is this not what it looks like? You say you're going to get a jacket, and I find you like that?" Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Ron, I have something to tell you."  She glanced back at Harry. "We have to tell him." Harry nodded. Ron groaned.

"Let's go to the common room." 

            Hermione walked grimly to the common room, followed by Ron and Harry (who was torn between trying to comfort Ron, and kicking himself for letting something like this happen.) They reached the common room which was empty. Hermione sat on the floor, gazing into the fire then turning to Harry and Ron who had sat in armchairs. Hermione cleared her throat. She looked over to Harry, then back to Ron who was eyeing them both suspiciously.  

"Would you just explain what's going on?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione nodded.

"The reason Harry and I, the reason we were like that-"

"-Draco was attacking Hermione" Harry cut in. He knew it must be hard for Hermione to get this out, but Ron needed to know, and now. Ron's eyes widened.

"Hermione? What?! Why?" He looked wildly to Hermione. She blushed slightly

"He..um threatened to use the Imperious curse on me. I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd go mental." Ron's ears turned red as the idea dawned on him about the Imperious curse. His hands clenched into fists and he looked to Harry. Harry felt it was time to explain now.

"Hermione told me after Draco threatened her. She made me swear not to tell you. But I've been watching out for her, and making sure she's never alone. Today, Draco distracted me using Crabbe. While I went to check it out, Draco grabbed Hermione. I  took care of him." Harry glanced at Hermione. She nodded.

"I was so scared…I just needed someone to lean on" Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ron nodded solemnly.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. But why didn't you tell Professor McGonagall, or Dumbledore?" 

            Harry looked to Hermione. He hadn't really questioned her when she had come to him for help. Now he was wondering the same thing. Hermione seemed to be considering her answer, looking between the two of them, then back at the fire. "I didn't want to go to a teacher, because everyone would know. I suppose that sounds stupid. I guess it is stupid, but I didn't want a teacher following me everywhere. I would have had to sleep alone, as well. Or maybe even in with Professor McGonagall. And Draco would have been expelled…" 

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. They exchanged glances. Ron looked worriedly at Hermione. 

"Why wouldn't you want Draco expelled after what he's threatened to do to you?" Hermione shook her head slightly.

"I didn't expect you to understand." She sighed. She looked at them both. "I know he seems all bad, but I don't think he is. Here he has the chance to be good. But if he is sent off the Durmstrang, do you think he has any chance at all?" 

            Harry nodded. He understood, or at least he thought he did. Draco was out of his father's clutches here. If he was expelled, Draco would definitely follow in his father's footsteps. Draco had technically saved Hermione once. He warned them the death eaters were coming there way the night after the Quidditch World Cup Final. 

            Still, he was dangerous.  Harry supposed Draco had got some notion in his head to isolate Hermione, or perhaps he just fancied her and had no other way of expressing it. All in all, Harry just felt sorry for him but was still worried about Hermione. Ron seemed to agree, at least somewhat, although he was still more angry than Harry was. Then again, Harry had a chance to express his rage this afternoon. He sighed.

"Well, he had better not try anything again" Ron frowned. "Or else I'm going to Dumbledore. You're lucky Harry was around Hermione." Hermione nodded. 

"Yes, tell Dumbledore if he tries anything again. I'm not sure he will though. I think Harry gave him quite the fright this afternoon." Ron seemed pleased at this.

"What'd you tell him Harry?" Harry squirmed a little.

"I told him that I was more powerful than his father, and that he had better not do it again, that's all." Harry avoided Hermione's eyes. Ron nodded, and seemed satisfied. He turned to Hermione. 

"Now you really aren't going anywhere alone. Not until we know that Draco will leave you alone, right Harry?" 

            He looked over to Harry, who had already been through this. He thought it best not to rub it in Ron's face and nodded. Ron was probably already hurting enough about it. Harry supposed he should have told him on the quiet, but he couldn't break his word to Hermione.  The three seemed to have reached the end of the discussion. What more was there to say, after all?  "Well, I think we had better get some lunch." Harry said, standing. "It'll be over soon." "I'm not really hungry" Ron mumbled, but he gave him a stern look. 

"Well, you're coming anyway. Come on!" He helped Hermione off the floor, and Ron had no choice but to follow. 

            They made their way to the great hall with no trouble at all. Lunch was indeed ending. Hufflepuff had won the match, and everyone was celebrating, even the Ravenclaws. Hufflepuff were now ahead of Slytherin, and even if they had lost they were glad about that. Harry looked glanced over to the Slytherin table. There was no sign of Draco and he caught Pansy Parkinson saying "I haven't seen him since before the match." Goyle muttered something about him not feeling well, and staying in his room. Harry allowed himself a smile. He supposed Crabbe had relayed the entire story to Goyle, and Draco had sent them away to make excuses for him. 

            At least he wouldn't be anywhere near Hermione for the rest of the day, and at night she was sharing a room with 2 other girls. They had discussed this point on the way to lunch, and decided she was safe in her room. Plus they couldn't do anything anyway, not being allowed in the girls' dormitory. Ron had also glanced over at the table, and caught Harry's eye, almost smiling. 

            They ate for last few minutes of lunch in almost-silence. They heard about the highlights of the game from Lee Jordan, who was only too happy to recount the match for them, almost play by play.  Things got more cheerful, and they headed back to the common room in higher spirits. Gryffindor was going to win both the cups for sure this year, and everyone was happy about that. Even Ron was looking more cheerful.

            The common room was once again crowded, and they decided instead of doing their homework in the common room to go to the library. After an few hours, Harry excused himself. He felt he had a lot of thinking to do, and Hermione had explaining to do as well. Ron was still looking slightly put out by the whole experience, and Harry couldn't blame him.  

            He made his way back to Gryffindor tower, meeting Nearly Headless Nick on the way back. He glided out through a set of armor, which would have usually startled any student, but Harry was too caught up in his own thoughts. Nick looked down at Harry, his usual cheer fading.

"Alright there, Harry? You look a little down."

"I'm fine Sir Nicholas. Just have a lot on my mind." The ghost nodded. 

"Yes, I see. I take it Ron is doing a bit better?" Harry stared at him.

"How did you know about Ron?" Nearly Headless Nick chuckled.

"Well Harry, it's pretty easy to spot when two boys are having girl trouble." He chuckled. //Girl trouble?// Harry thought, confused. //Oh. He thinks Ron and I had a fight over Hermione. I guess it must look that way.// Harry smiled. 

"It was just a bit of confusion, I think everything's all sorted out now." Sir Nicholas smiled. 

"Well I'm glad to hear that, don't want any fighting in our own house, do we?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Not when we're set to win the cup this year." Sir Nicholas nodded and excused himself.

("Off to see the Bloody Baron about Peeves again, I'm afraid.") Harry nodded and continued until he reached the Fat Lady. 

"Everything sorted now?" Harry was on the verge of frowning. Did everyone think that was what happened? And how had they all found out? The fat lady must have heard some of the conversation and told Nearly Headless Nick. Harry sighed.

"Yes." He said shortly. "Warble fin." The fat lady sniffed haughtily and moved aside.

"Just wondering.." She said to no one in particular.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked around, and noticed Neville and Ginny in front of the fire. He decided to head up to his room. Seamus Finnigan was there, but he made no attempt to speak to Harry. He was too busy arguing with Dean about the best seeker out of the day's teams. Harry climbed into his bed, drawing the curtains around it and cast a silencing spell on them.  He needed some peace and quiet. He lay his bookbag on his bed, and lay down, staring up at the fabric draped over it. 

            He stared at the ceiling. He remembered what he had said to Malfoy, cringing at the mere memory. Had he actually said that? It was true after all.  He had known a long time ago that he could kill if need be. He had traded some power with Voldemort the moment he received the scar, which was partially why the curse had no effect on him. Well, not the normal effect, anyway. He wondered how he had lived a powerful curse, and how Cho had died in a car crash. A car crash seemed so much less powerful, and yet…He turned over and sighed. 

            This was part of the problem. Perhaps how he had acted today was to make up for losing Cho. Hermione was quite capable of protecting herself, but somehow just like Cho, she wasn't able too. But this time he had been able to save Hermione. He had had a warning, and time to prepare. He somehow felt better about this time around. He had done some good this time, he wasn't helpless. These were comforting thoughts, but another thought made him uneasy. He had nearly lost his mind when he saw Malfoy about to hit her. Harry had an odd feeling Malfoy was lucky he was in one piece. He remembered the look on Hermione's face, the way she took a step back from him. He closed his eyes to make the sight of her dissapear, it almost made him feel sick.

            He was not sure he would have killed him, but he had felt like he deserved it at that moment. Hermione was right though. Draco wasn't evil, it was his father's doing. At school, Draco was under Dumbledore's influence, and less harmful.  He could grow to be an ally against Voldemort. This thought comforted Harry and he yawned. Before he fell asleep, he undid the silencing spell on his bed, and put his book bag on the floor. Out of pure habit, he lay the sheet of enchanted parchment on his bedside table before rolling over and falling asleep. It was the best sleep he had in months. It was dreamless, and deep. But it would not last long.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Hermione eyed Ron nervously. About half an hour later they had decided to pack up and head back to the tower. Hermione was still apologizing to Ron all the way back to Gryfinndor tower, and he had just about forgiven her. He understood most of it. He was annoyed she hadn't come to him for protection, but he realized Harry was an ideal choice, what with  Voldemort's powers and all. Hermione had explained what had happened to Ron that afternoon and the last time as well.  He got a little angry and they nearly got thrown out of the library when Hermione had told Ron about the first incidence. Madame Pince looked like she wanted to strangle them by the end of it, so they decided to finish up their discussion back in the common room. It would be quiet  now, they hoped. The Fat Lady grinned when they walked up to her. Ron stared and gave her the password and she winked at Hermione as they climbed through. Hermione just shook her head. She had already figured out what everyone would think. She didn't care though. She had survived the Krum thing, and she would survive this too. Ron watched her carefully, she was frowning. She looked at him and tried to smile. 

            Saying goodbye was awkward.  They looked at each other for a moment or two. They were exhausted. Ron was waiting for something, but Hermione was despondent. She was feeling guilty now, more than she needed to be. Eventually Ron pulled Hermione close, and held her tight for a long moment.  She put her arms around him and was comforted slightly. She felt so heavy and disconnected. On more normal days, she would sometimes slip into such a mood. When Ron first saw her, he wanted to send her to Madame Pomfrey. Harry seemed to understand, and she was sure Ron never thought of such a thing when the same thing happened to Harry. She let go of him, and tried to smile again. She turned around and headed up the stairs. She looked at Ron one last time, and walked into her dormitory.

            Ron sighed. He'd screwed up. She was in one of those moods again. He was always so helpless when she was like this, he never knew what to say. She usually talked herself to silence. Maybe she was waiting for something from him, but he never knew what to say. He was always grasping for something to say, but it was never the right thing. He climbed up the stairs, feeling an impending sense of doom. Harry was already asleep when he reached his bed, and he took his shoes off and collapsed into bed, still dressed.  


End file.
